What If
by Hououza
Summary: Pairings? Read to find out.


**What If:1 – Karma **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

It's been ten long years, one whole decade has passed now since she departed this world…all that time I never once found the courage to tell her, to give voice to the words that for so long I had held in my heart.

She never married, always refusing all those who sought to make her their bride. I know this because many of them challenged me, all claiming that she would not marry because of me. They each told me what she had said, the same words repeated after each refusal.

_I am sorry, but I'm waiting for someone._

I beat them all, one by one until they finally stopped coming. Years rolled by and one by one the people we once knew all began to get married, each of them finding happiness with another and settling down…all except her…and me.

The years past by and I watched as they grew older and their children were born. I was welcomed into their families, as was she, being seen as a favorite aunt and uncle. Many times over the years, innocent minds asked us why we were not married and many times their parents hushed them, even though the damage was already done. She would always look at me then, silently asking for me to speak those few words, to open the door to my heart…and every time I turned away, afraid to say what I truly felt.

Time was kind to us both it seemed because as I watched the others slowly faded away, their partners often moments later joining them in eternal sleep. Even the pervert and the old ghoul found comfort in one another before they too succumbed to their age.

For a while, it had been just us, we the only two of our generation remaining. Now, finally free of everyone who would remember I believed that I would be able to tell, her, that the fear would lift from my heart…it was not to be however for when I saw her face my words left me and once more I was rendered silent. That was the last time I saw her for two days later she passed away.

At her funeral I was joined by adults and children of all ages, each of them come to pay their respects to her. She had cared for so many and they too had cared for her, each of them crying now that she was gone. I came before her to pay my final respects, looking down upon her frail old body and in a flash of memory seeing her again as she once was, as she would always be to me…I felt tears sting my eyes as I moved away, allowing the other mourners to pay their respects. In this place, surrounded by other people's families I wondered briefly what it would have been like, if instead of standing here now, alone, instead our children stood beside me…I wept freely then, for the second time in my life I truly cried, mourning the loss of the woman I loved…

Nevertheless, none of that matters now…I can feel it following me, even as it has all my life, reminding me of what lies in wait for all men. There was a time when I ran from it, constantly dodging on a daily basis. Now, I have no wish to run, at last my time has come and I can find peace. I have come here, once more to her graveside to finally speak those words I could never say, to at last give voice to my feelings in hope that in the next world we will both find peace.

I carefully lower myself onto my knees before folding my legs beneath me. Pain rushes through me as my ancient joints protest this action yet I know it does not matter; I will never rise from this place again. Softly, I brush away the leaves that have fallen, clearing them away from the simple plaque that is all that remains. I bow my head in silent prayer, asking for her to listen to me one last time, pleading for her spirit to give me an ear…a swift breeze whips across my face and I know she is here...she is listening to me.

"I…"

It is hard to speak; it has been so long since I last used my voice. I begin coughing, great gobbets of phlegm rising up in my throat; threatening to choke me. With the last of my strength, I force it away. Already the end of my time draws close to me, I cannot wait…

"I love you Akane."

At last, with the words of my heart finally spoken I let death take me, carrying me off into the shadows. Yet, even as I am pulled deeper into the endless darkness I find a light is approaching me, chasing away the darkness. I heard a voice, no more than a whisper yet loud enough to deafen me to all over things. The light come closer and now takes shape and for an instant I found myself staring one more into those same brown eyes.

"I love you too."

Then light once more faded into darkness until I opened my eyes…

It is said that karma differs from destiny because while the gods choose destiny, karma lies in the hands of man. The choices we make in life determine the path we take, leading us along journey of birth unto death. Therefore, it is for all men, and so it was for Ranma Saotome. Yet, sometime the gods will smile upon an individual, and their path will lead them back to the beginning of their journey…

_AN: Opinions? Just something I strung together, not sure if it's any good. Perhaps if people like it I might make it into something more someday…_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Hououza_

Chapter preread by That Other Guy 


End file.
